Dear Diary
by DeenieHatesYou
Summary: pudding has just about given up waiting for him and now decides to finally have a normal life. i decided i would use the american names for this coz it was easier PuddingxTart
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

It's me again. There's still nothing of him, it's like he never existed and it's making me worried coz I don't want to forget any of it but than that's just life isn't it, none of your wishes ever come true.

Dear Diary,

It's been two years and still nothing. I can't do this anymore the presser is getting to and I can't take it anymore, I quit waiting for him, I quit buying candy drops and putting them outside my window every night, and I quit wasting my life away thinking about him. I need to really start living my life, so this is now going to be my last ever diary entry and the last moment I will ever think about him again.

2 weeks later

"Kikki Benjamin?" Said the interviewer.

I got up and followed the women into the room. There were three more people waiting for me there. A man who looked to be in his mid-forties and had on a black suit that most people would wear to a funeral or a really smart wedding. There was also a woman who looked more like a model than a teacher and the other man looked like he could be my granddad, he was that old. The women who I followed in was most likely the only here that looked like a teacher.

"Take a seat Miss Benjamin, My names Mr Tucker, I'm the head teacher here at Mohrsville School" I shook his hand as I slowly sat down on the only still left in the room.

"This here is Mrs Momsen, our Assistant Head teacher" Mr Tucker said pointing to the model lady.

"This is Mr Martin, drama teacher" He pointing to the old man

"And this is Miss lowross our geography and business studies teacher" He said pointing to the last women on the left of him.

"Now lets start Miss Benjamin" Said Mr Tucker 'God does this man ever shut up'' I thought quickly so I didn't miss what he was saying.

"Right, now first of all can you tell me why you applied for this job?" said Mr Tucker once again.

"Well I applied because I love working with children and I also have 5 siblings that I take care of as my patents aren't around. I'm also very active and I'm into sports and can hardly stay in the same place for more than a little bit before having to do something athletic again." I answered

"Ok, Now I was reading through your CV earlier and it said that the last job you had was working as a waitress in a café, Why did you stop working there in the first place?" asked Mr Tucker

"I was working there for two years and one day just decided what am I doing I can't keep working here I new to get a real job with real people and a job that would pay" I answered, And it kept going on like this for another 10 minutes.

'That had to be the most borinest thing ever' I thought as I was walking home from the interview.

'Is it me or is it there nobody around' I thought as I looked a round to see if there was someone here in the silence, But there was no one in sight, I much have gone round in circles 10 times before it hit me.


	2. It Hurts

Year one and I still didn't have the guts to go back to her. I can truthfully say that its killing me, I really wanna see her but what if she hates me for not coming sooner or even worse she has completely forgotten me and I cant live with that because as much as I didn't want to say it in the past I truthfully love her.

1 year later

"Tarb, Tarb? TARB WAKE THE FUCK UP!" 'why the fuck does Dren have to keep calling, come on if I don't answer the first time what makes you think im ever going to answer' I thought slowly getting out of bed to see what the asshole wanted.

"What?" I tired sounding my angriest but it sounded to tire to even scare a little, what humans would call cute, rabbit.

"Guess what" Dren said

"Dren did you really just wake me up for this" I think I sound more angrier this time but I don't think he really cares if im angry or not

"Just guess what day it is" Dren said in a really happy voice

"Hmm your birthday? Sardon's birthday? Mine?" I don't know why I said the last one because I already know that it wasn't mine.

"It's nobody's birthday" Now he's just looking at me like I would know the answer by now

"I have nothing"

"Wow have you really not been counting" he said

"No but should I have been?"

"Well yes but you really don't know what day it is?"  
"For the last time no" I was getting really pissed off right, come on why couldn't he just tell what it is so I can go back to sleep

"Today 2 years ago was our final battle with the mew mew's" he said and walked off

'Oh god, I can't believe he just told me that after everything that I went through day in and out after leaving earth and her.

And all I did for that was close my door and cry myself back to sleep

**Wow when I read that over again I think I might have made Tarb a bit soft.**

**Please review and tell me what you thing of my first fanfiction story **


	3. Whats Going On?

Kikki POV

I was alone and nothing was feeling right, like something bad is happening. 'Must be the mew senses kicking in again but last time that happened was when he was here.

(Tokyo mew mew a la mode never happened in this story)

'no Kikki, we're not going down that path again' I thought, as I started looking around to find anyone that was out and bout but there was still nothing, not even a bird and it was starting to get freaky.

"Maybe I should call someone to stop me going insane" I thought out loud as I got my phone out of my pocket and dialling a number.

(Ring ring)

"Pick up"

(Ring….)

_Hello?_

Hey Zoey, it's Kikki

_Hey Kikki, What's wrong?_

How'd you know something was wrong?

_You sound a bit off than normal_

Oh well im on my way back from my interview and I haven't seen I single person at all and im starting to get freaked out, but it's nothing right?

_It's weird alright, maybe there's something going on in town that everyone's just happens to be at?_

Yeah maybe I just over re...

_Kikki you there? Kikki?_

I see someone running towards me and not in a exercise way either

RUN! IT'S COMING! Said the woman running

Did you just hear that Zoe?

_Yes _

Im going to check it out

_No Kikki it could be dangerous _

Zoey im a mew remember and what if someone's hurt?

_Fine but im coming with you _

Ok

_Where are you?_

You know the park by my house?

_Yeah ill see you there _

Bye

I put my phone back in my pocket and started run towards where the woman came from.


	4. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?" asked Dren for what had to be the hundredth time, after he used up 'have you packed yet, have you packed yet', and after he had asked us to go to earth with him, so he could see his 'kitty' again.

"No" said Sardon in that emotionless voice of his.

"Cant you just go do something else instead of getting on my nerves?" I said getting a headache from Dren's just being there in the same room as me.

"Nope Tarb, Sardon needs help flying the ship, which you cant do because you skipped that class like all the others" said Dren trying to sound smart, which he wasn't for one thing

"Whatever" I said

5 minutes later

"Heeeyyyy…Sardon, are we the…"

"No" said Sardon interrupting Dren

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" said Dren

"Yes I do, because it's the same thing you've been saying this whole time" said Sardon

"Yeah? Well it's not my fault that im so bored" said Dren

"Entertain yourself than" I said

"Fine than maybe I will" he said thinking and than opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Sardon, "And don't even think about singing"

"But that's what humans do when they go on car rides" wined Dren

"One, your singing kills everything that hears it, two, it's totally stupid and three, how do you even know that?" I said ticking them off my fingers as I went along "don't even answer that" I said as Dren started to open his mouth

"Psh, what's got your knickers in a twist?" said the ass hole Dren as I gave him a death glare.

"We're here" said Sardon pretending nothing had happened like normal

"Yay! Me and kitty can be together again!" said an over excited ass hole Dren but I can bale him because I feel a lot happier now than I have been before but I can never let them know that.

"If I remember, you two were never together and infact she hated your guts" I said

"Wow I'll be careful if I was you, you don't wanna hurt that little brain of yours now thinking" said Dren smiling at the expression on my face.

"Yeah im gunna have to kill you now" I said running after him with my click-clack weapon, when he ran out the room screaming like a little girl, with Sardon sitting there just watching us with the tinniest bit of a smile on his lips.


	5. AN

AN

Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Long Time But Iv Been Busy With Coursework, But I'll Too Update Within The Next Two Weeks. I Hope :/

Thanks For Reading,

DirtyLittleSecert


	6. Run

'Come on Kikki, you can do it' I thought as I was running to find … what? What was there to find? Aliens? A Predasites?

But all I did find was nothing. No aliens, no Predasites, no other mews and no people. It was like a ghost town. A really creepy one too. Because all I could here was….

_Silence _

_Silence _

_Silence _

_And something else? _

Like someone or something was moving without trying to make a sound. But it sounded BIG.

Really big.

And there was something else? But it sounded smaller and was making more noise?

What the hell where these things?

"HEY!"

"AWW!" I screamed "What the hell Zoey!"

"What the hell to you" Zoey said madly at me "you said you would wait for me because it could be dangerous and plus you don't know what could be put here…." By this I just blocked out her voice. Man could Zoey talk for the world.

"Hey Kikki, is it just me or did it just go dark" said Zoey sounding a bit freaked out

"Huh?" I said sounding more confused because I haven't been paying anything attention for the last minute.

"Kikki, what ever you do don't turn round" Zoey almost wisped but as she was just saying that, I was of course turning to look at whatever monster or thing was behind me.

* * *

sorry its short but its all iv had time to do

arrrr i reall hate GCSE corsework now but hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
